The present disclosure relates to a lens module having an optical system composed of six lenses.
In general, a camera for a portable terminal includes a lens module and an image pickup device (or an imaging device).
Here, the lens module includes a plurality of lenses, and the plurality of lenses constitutes an optical system projecting an image of a subject onto the imaging device. An element such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), or the like, is used as the imaging device, and in general, the imaging device has a pixel size greater than or equal to 1.4 μm.
Meanwhile, as portable terminals and cameras have been decreased in size, a pixel size of the imaging devices has been reduced to 1.12 μm or smaller, and thus, it is required to develop a bright lens module that may implement high resolution even with such conditions.
For reference, related art includes patent documents 1 and 2.